


Distanced

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distanced

“Sometimes you have to be apart from people you love, but that doesn’t make you love them any less. Sometimes you love them more.”

Katie speaks softly, almost talking to herself, aware of the surprised look on her face as the message sinks in and she smiles, slightly. John is right, she knows that. She does love him, deeply and with a passion that can never be silenced. She misses him. She always misses him when he’s away but she loves him all the more when he’s home, full of new stories of his adventures. He always treats her like she means the world, even when he’s half a world away. Slowly she is learning how to survive the weeks alone, but she prefers to be with him. She always will.


End file.
